


To Love Again

by 1KazukiMatsuoka1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Caring Gabriel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KazukiMatsuoka1998/pseuds/1KazukiMatsuoka1998
Summary: Late at night, it's raining hard, another day, another defeated akuma, nothing special....... and Gabriel is resting on his favorite couch before he heads off to bed.One problem. Before he dismisses his normal day, he feels a little tiny emotion.





	To Love Again

Gabriel sighed, he dismissed Nathalie for the night before he would turn to the painting of his wife. 

Another defeated akuma. He was getting sick of this, the heroes won't hear him out, but his desperation is getting in the way, he really does want those stupid miraculouses. 

"They're stubborn aren't they Emmie? They're so stubborn but they're also kids with little experience in life, you can't blame them can you?" He said, letting out a bit of steam by banging his desk a little bit, he then let out a chuckle, "I can rant as much as I want but you are way too naive" he smiled to himself as he remembered, "Oh......I miss you so much.........I don't even know how to handle our son, you are so much better at it than me, I just wish......" Standing up, he sighed, "If I wasn't Gabriel Agreste, someone would take me seriously and give me some advice....."

He stared at the roof. 

"God I'm awkward, even more so when I'm taking to myself, I should really.......stop that"

He frowned, he shouldn't be dwelling on anything now, he should really be going to bed. 

Taking a look back at the portrait, he bid goodnight and left his office. 

At the end of the day, he would change into his bed clothes, put a gown on and rest in his favorite couch to rest his brain and wind down before he goes to bed. 

Turning on a small lamp, he sat down and closed his eyes, the butterfly brooch resting on his collar. He doesn't mind if Nooroo decides to sit on one of the chair arms. The kwami is quiet anyway and doesn't speak unless if he really needs to. 

He let himself rest in his chair, sighing. He felt comfortable, he needed his energy for tomorrow. 

 

Welcoming silence, he told himself to wake up in the next ten minutes. 

...

...

.....

..

...

.

..

.

....

..

...............

He was awoken by a shock of fear, he flinched a little at the feeling. 

"Who is scared at this point in the night?" He asked. 

He got up, ignoring the kwami, he shut his eyes and searched for the emotions. But it was only tiny, yet it seemed quite frightening. 

It was raining heavily too. 

"Not worth it" He muttered. 

Turning around to head off to bed, he suddenly felt it again. 

"Master?"

"What is it?"

"It's coming from your back door" 

"What?" He turned back around and headed for his back door. 

 

That's when he heard a shrill cry. 

He sped up and opened his back door, what he saw next made his heart drop. 

"Oh my god" He whispered. 

He dropped down and grabbed a huge box, made of cardboard but it'll break apart due to how drenched it is. Bringing it in, he closed the door and brought it inside his lounge. 

Inside the box, carried a baby, screaming on top of it's lungs with it's hands balled into fists. 

He discarded his gown and put it on the floor. Taking the small bundle in his hands, he immediately felt the fear in the young soul. 

He remembered when Emilie gave birth, it was one of the most beautiful memories of his life. As a child, he watched Emilie look after him, sometimes he would even hold him for a while when he wasn't working. 

He had akumatised a baby once- it was an accident, he could have dismissed the akuma but he didn't. He honestly feels guilty about it when he remembered how precious a child is, even when there are times when they scream, poop and cry. 

Gabriel loves his wife, he watched her do everything with Adrien. 

"It's okay......sssshhhh.....it's alright, you're safe....." He cooed, bouncing the child softly. 

The child continued to cry, so Gabriel started going through what he remembers, he put the child down and started investigating. 

The poor child seemed too light, and he took her nappy off, to find red soreness along her inner thighs. 

_"Whoever gave birth to her had no idea how to look after a child....."_ He thought. 

"Look after her, I'm going to get all of the necessary things she needs" He said to Nooroo and he sped off, coming back with all of the necessary things she needs. 

Putting some bottles down, and throwing the rest of the stuff on the floor, he grabbed a blanket, some cream, a nappy and baby powder before getting rid of her old nappy and putting her in a blanket to take with him to his bathroom. 

Filling the tub with lightly warm water, and started through fully cleaning her, her screaming subsided a little bit. But continued to cradle her. 

"There, isn't that better?" 

The little one slowly calmed down as he washed her, using soap suitable for her, before he rinsed her off and started treating her sore legs. 

She started to realise that she was in good hands as she was cradled and cared for. 

Gabriel finally dried her off, and put on a new nappy. Wrapping her up in one of Adrien's old baby blanket's, he left the bathroom, the tub left as it is. 

"Now let's get you fed little one, I don't know if I am doing this right but it's better than nothing"

He arrived back at his lounge, and sat back down at his chair, using his pinkie, he let her suck on him. 

_"She's strong, good"_

"You came to me just in time, thank god you didn't get Pneumonia but I'm going to get you a doctor tomorrow, he'll fix you up" Gabriel grabbed a bottle and the little girl looked up at him eagerly. 

"Here you go, you must be hungry as an impatient goat" 

She latched onto the bottle hungrily, and started sucking. 

_"She has blue eyes"_ He noticed.  _"Beautiful blue, and......brown curly hair it looks like"_

She made cute little gurgles as she drank her bottle. 

"Yummy?" He asked and the little girl only smiled before sucking again. 

_"She's so cute.....I almost forgot what it was like to have a baby......"_

Nooroo looked at his Master who smiled down at the child. 

"What's your name sweetie? Maybe there is a note in your box....."

"I'll take a look" Nooroo said, before he flew off to look inside the cardboard box. 

"Anything?'

"Nothing unfortunately"

He looked back at her, "Oh you poor lady....." 

She grabbed onto Gabriel's hand, grasping a finger as she finished off the bottle. 

"There you go, much better" He put aside the bottle and lifted her up so he could burp her. Patting her back a little, she eventually burped. 

"Aaaawwwnn....." She yawned, a little sound came out of her mouth as she did. 

"Full?" He brought her down, only to be met with a smile on her face. "I will take that as a yes"

Once she giggled, Gabriel's face lit up. 

"You're a sweetheart aren't you?" 

"Baaaah" she wiggled around. 

"Awww....."

Nooroo smiled.

"It's late, you should be getting some rest little one"

He dressed her in Adrien's old baby clothes, they were blue but it was what he had and they were more than enough for her. 

"There you go........all nice and warm...." He proceeded to wrap a blanket around her and held her to his chest. 

She made another cooing sound and her eyes fluttered. 

He fell asleep holding her. 

 

"Sir?" He heard.

"Sir?" 

He shot awake, his view becoming clear, Nathalie stood in front of him, looking extremely confused as she examined the room.

"What are you doing? And why is there a baby in your arms?" 

He groaned. "Someone dumped her at the back door last night, get a doctor will you?" 

"Right away sir" Nathalie nodded, before leaving. 

Gabriel checked to see if she was still asleep before he could go to his room and change before coming back to pick her up. 

He took her beanie off and got a long blanket to put her in and tie it over his shoulder like a sling for extra support. The maids will take care of the mess later. 

_"It wasn't a dream....."_

Then small girl woke up and started making a fuss, on the spot, he began to worry.

"What? Are you alright? Is the blanket too tight?" He asked. 

_"Maybe she's hungry......_ _"_ He looked around for a second bottle but it would be cold by now, he'd have to go to the kitchen to warm it up. 

He started walking through the hallways to the kitchen. 

"Father?" He heard Adrien's voice and he froze. 

"Oh no"

Then she started bawling. 

"Father, why do I hear crying?" 

Suddenly, Adrien came into view, and once he saw the baby, his mouth dropped dramatically. 

"Father?!" 

Gabriel cleared his throat, trying to be professional, "Adrien....."

"Oh my god, you're holding a baby!" Adrien ran over to the source of the crying. Gabriel felt a twist in his throat when he realised that Adrien had caught him in one of his weak moments. 

Adrien took a peek her, "Oh the poor thing...."

"She isn't a thing, Adrien, her name is Caroline" He held his throat as he came up with a name for her on the spot.

"Oh? She looks absolutely gorgeous, can I hold her?"

Caroline was still crying, but Gabriel lent her to him, "Support the head Adrien, she's fragile"

Adrien gave his Father a surprised look as he held her, she then stopped crying to take a look at the new stranger. 

"Hello...."

Caroline looked at him in confusion, and the tears started up again. 

"Erm....am I doing something wrong?" Adrien asked. 

"Buuuuuuu....." Caroline started again. 

"Give her back to me" 

Adrien put Caroline back into Gabriel's arms and she immediately smiled, her crying stopped.  

"She likes you" Adrien said in surprise, "I didn't know babies liked you"

"She isn't the only one Adrien, you used to pull my hair all the time and dribble on my papers...." 

Adrien stifled a giggle. 

Gabriel bounced Caroline up and down and she made happy sounds before her face constricted, Adrien stepped back a bit before they realised that she was urinating.

Adrien's grimaced, "Good luck with that" 

"I hate this part" Gabriel groaned, gritting his teeth but Caroline didn't mind a bit as she wiggled around, happily. 

"But Dad, you didn't just adopt her or something right?" 

"No I-" He looked away a bit, "I don't want my hands full worrying about more than one child" 

"Hmm? Really?"

Gabriel sighed, "Adrien, I know I may not show love, but I am terrible at it, I have no clue how to most of the time, but the best thing I can do is give you the best I can give you despite my disapproval of many things. The work I do that takes away my time......and...." he tried to spit it out, "I don't know, that's the way I do things, and I hope I'm doing some things right. I just worry about you all the time because I don't know if I'm doing it right, I always want you protected because I care about you"

Adrien smiled up at his Father, "Really? You mean it?"

"I do, I'm not stupid......." Gabriel blushed slightly, "I think that Caroline likes me because she knows I care, like you did"

Adrien's eyes shined, "I like to think that you're doing your best, and I'll always love you, you know? And....it is kind of hard without Mum around"

"That's........why...I'll do the best I can" Gabriel replied, looking back at Caroline, who has nothing. She's......an abandoned baby. 

He felt terrible for her, with no parents to look after her.

_"Who is going to look after her? The police might just put her in a nursing home, that's no way for a girl to grow up, she needs a family"_

Her brought her up into his arms and cradled her like that. 

_"Family.......so she can have some love.....cuddles and kisses and a family...."_

He hummed to himself, as he felt a warmth in his heart that had died out when Emilie fell into a coma. 

Caroline reached out and grabbed his scarf. 

"No no no no, you don't touch that little one" he moved her hand off his scarf and she grabbed his finger instead. "Ah- oh....." He felt her grip on him, it felt somewhat pleasant. 

"Well, you can do that"

"Baba" she babbled. 

"She really really likes you Father" Adrien said, smiling wide at the rare occasion. 

She then latched onto his finger, sucking on it. 

"Awwww....." 

Gabriel blushed. "Take it easy, I'm not your Mama"

"Baba" she repeated. 

Gabriel sighed. "Honestly....." he lifted her up and she started fussing so he took her back into his arms, she babbled happily. 

He smiled. 

"Sir. The doctor has arrived" Nathalie stepped in. 

"Thank you Nathalie" He said before turning to Adrien, "I suppose I'll see you later"

"Of course, Father"

With a nod, Gabriel walked down the hall to go and meet the doctor. 

"Gabriel, pleasure to meet you, I hope it isn't it in bad circumstances"

"No, in fact, I found this little one, abandoned on my back porch last night, she needs a check up before I report this to the police"

His doctor approached him in surprise and shock and took a look at her, "Let's go and do that shall we?"

"Of course, follow me"

He took her to the lounge where the doctor did a general check up on her, she seemed perfectly healthy, only to advise giving her a regular feed everyday to get her weight back in order to prevent infections. Also, while distracting her, he gave her the immunisations she needed. 

"Keep applying that cream you used for her, it seems that you looked after her well"

"Thank you" Gabriel took Caroline back into his arms.

"Sir, I have informed the police, they will be right down" Nathalie came in.

"I will be at the door for them" He said before dismissing his doctor. 

It wasn't long until the police came, they used the general questions, where did he find her, how long was she out on the porch, was there a note, a clue etc. 

"It's going to be hard to find the Mother Mr Agreste"

"It's understandable, where will she have to go?"

"An orphanage, it's the best place she can be where she can be taken care of" 

"No foster care? Or adoption?"

"Since we don't know the identity of the child, we cannot put her into foster care until she is qualified, there's no medical history or information about her, though, she can be adopted since her surname will be replaced"

"That's......a shame" 

"Otherwise, we will take her from your arms so we can immediately put her in a place where she can be looked after"

Gabriel's heart dropped. She could be in an orphanage for a long time, not to mention, he remembers what it's like to lose a family member.

_"Emilie was so scared.....she begged me not to leave her alone. No one deserves that"_

But she would be adopted since she is a child. 

"Well, can you take her off my hands?" he asked. 

"Of course, here" The officer extended his hands, and Gabriel lifted her up, ready to give her to him. 

For a moment, she looked at him in confusion, and then when the officer got her, she started making a fuss. 

"Come on little one, let's get you to an orphanage" he said, putting her over his shoulder to try and calm her, but as he turned to the door, Caroline looked at Gabriel in shock and betrayal. 

"Buuuuuuuu!" 

"It's okay sweetie" The officer calmed. 

She reached her little hands to Gabriel, "BUuuuuuuuuu!" 

Gabriel caught her eyes, and suddenly felt weak. 

 

_"Gabriel......please don't leave me......promise me you won't!"_ Emilie, her voice in severe pain, echoed into his memories. 

 

"Babaaaaaa!!!" Caroline started to cry. 

Gabriel watched as her eyes filled with tears and tried to wiggle out of the officers arms. 

He looked at her, feeling her pain, and clenched his teeth. 

"Wait"

 

_"No one get's left behind"_ Gabriel thought,  _"She is a child but.......I seem to have realised that many children need lot's of love and care, not just money and protection. Maybe......Caroline can teach me how to love again....."_

 

Adrien came out of his room to check on the progress, if he could. He got to the main entrance and no one was there, so he assumed that the police may have gone by to take Caroline away. 

He then walked to the lounge and then heard happy squeals. 

"Huh? Why is she still here?" He questioned as he came in to see his Father holding Caroline up in the air, bouncing her up and down with the gentlest smile on his face as the baby made happily giggles. 

He was instantly confused. 

"Father? Why is she still here?"

"Ah, Adrien! Good timing, come over" Gabriel put her on his lap and motioned for Adrien to come over. 

Adrien was hesitant but came over and sat down next to his Father. 

"Here" Gabriel placed her on Adrien's lap but held her still, "Caroline, this is your big brother!"

"FATHER!!" Adrien squawked in surprise. 

"Adrien, you must understand that no one get's left behind in this family, not even your Mother" Gabriel said firmly, making his point. 

"Ahh........" Adrien was left aghast, he looked down to his new sister, he felt like choking. This isn't real. 

"Adrien, this is your little sister, Caroline Emilie Agreste, say hello"

The little girl squeaked happily as she looked at Adrien, "Baaaa!" she wiggled her arms and tried to reach out to Adrien. 

_"Father got me a little sister........oh my god....if I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up....."_

The whole situation became overwhelming. Adrien fanned himself as he tried to process the fact. 

"Oh my god.....you didn't.....you didn't have to! Ohmigodohmigodomigod......"

There were tears streaming down Adrien's face. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh no, now don't you start!" Gabriel frowned at him.  


End file.
